It's All the Vampire And Demons Fault
by Krisky
Summary: This is a story about a girl whose life changes in just one night; and she can never go back to how things were.


My life wasn't always like this. Looking back I vaguely remember it, but I used to live a normal life. Compared to now my worries I had then were nothing. But I can never go back.

I woke up for school, still tired from an all night cram session and quickly got ready. Not surprisingly my parents were both working, my brother was still out from the night before, and my sister was cooking me a nice breakfast.  
"Good morning," She routinely said.  
"Morning. I have work after school so I won't be home until around eight," I informed her as I said down and started eating the french toast she placed in front of me.  
"Okay. Dinner will be in the fridge."  
As expected my sister will be cooking again. She is more of a mother to me than a sister and more so than our mother. It's sad that she didn't have anyone to take care of her. My thoughts were cleared away as I heard a car honk.  
"Thank you Allie, that's probably Jason and Candice," I thanked as I ran to grab my bag.  
"Good bye!" She called as quickly ran out the door and just waved in her direction without even looking at her.  
That was my last good bye.

At my waitressing job at Friendlies after school my brother and his friends came in around 6:00 and sadly I was the only one available to serve them. I sighed as I walked over to them.  
"Hello. Welcome to Friendlies can I take your order," I mumbled to them and took out my order notebook.  
"I'd like to take you out back and get friendly with you," My brothers scumbag friend said and tried to touch me.  
"Alex! Will you do something about him," I yelled at my brother and pointed a finger at his friend. He tried to keep a straight face and chew out his friend but instead he burst out laughing.  
"Ok, then get out!"  
"Jesus alright. I'll go home and eat then bitch," Alex snapped and motioned for them to follow.  
"Good riddance sleez-bag!"  
I regretted what I had said.

"See ya Lex," My boss yelled as I left the restaurant when my shift was over. Thank god. It was a long day and I really wanted to go home and rest. I flipped open my phone to call my brother to come get me, but then I remembered our fight so I called Jason who was my only friend who could drive. It went straight to his voice mail. I knew my mom, dad, and sister were working so I cursed to myself and started walking. My house was about forty minutes away and the first five minutes went smoothly, but then it began to sprinkle, then pour.  
"Great!" I shouted and a man who was running toward his car stopped, turned around, and gave me a weird look. Eventually no one was outside anymore and I began to feel a little more afraid. Anyone could sneak up and kidnap me and no one would witness it. Almost right on cue I felt someone grab me by my hair and cover my mouth, pulling me backwards. I kicked back and got them in the shin.  
"Ow!" They yelled.  
"Darren?" I asked turning around.  
"I got you," He bragged. It was my brothers scumbag friend. I never thought that I'd be happy to see him.  
"You friggin' jerk!" I yelled and hit him on the arm, "Where is Alex?"  
"He went back to your place to eat. He's got the munchies. I figured that you'd need someone to take you home. You know, theres a lot of creeps out here," Darren said seriously. I laughed.  
"What?"  
"Yeah I know there is a lot of creeps around here. And I'm walking with one right now," I joked.  
"Hey," He whined.  
"I'm joking. Well, thanks for walking me home in the rain. You didn't have to do that. I guess you're not that bad," I thanked.  
"You guess? Gee thanks. Whatever. Tell your bro I said hi," Darren grumbled and walked away hurt.  
Another thing I messed up.

When I got further up the driveway I realized that Allie was home. At leater her car was, and Alex's' but neither of them answered me when I shouted their names and they weren't in their rooms. I gave up looking and hopped in the shower to rinse away the days stress. It was about thirty minutes long and when I got out there were sill no sign or Alex or Allie so I turned on the t.v. and waited a little longer before getting up and going to bed. I went in my room and flicked on the light. On my way to my bed I tripped over a shoe and flew onto my bed. I felt something underneath me and got up.  
"AHH!"  
Laying on my bed were Allie, Alex, and Darren in a huge pool of blood. All dead.


End file.
